


Romancek：Color of dream and blood

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 在他们共有的梦里，他们见面后是一场春梦。未做完醒来的他们，必定要去见对方。
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Romancek：Color of dream and blood

Peter赤裸的后背滚过白雾下湿润的草地，他感觉不到绿地层层叠加的凉意，反而因为Roman的入侵如同着了火般的炙热难耐。  
他们的呼吸错乱不堪，此起彼伏，相互掩盖。如同他们想要摄取更多对方的感官似的一同碾压过地面结了一层霜的白。  
随着动作，Roman的牙齿擦过Peter的锁骨，撩过他的发丝让其和细草交错。Peter腹部内侧的抽动和填满与抽空间的挤压无非让他的呼吸打从最深处滚落出来。  
一次，两次…  
Peter扣住Roman的肩膀伴随着对方进入最深处而同时挺起自己的腰扣入对方的动作，他们在毫无缝隙的同时又几乎要贯穿出更大的空间。  
Peter听得到自己的叫声，控制不了的挥洒在无人的野外，猖狂而放肆。就和黑夜里却如白天似鲜明无比的绿地山坡样鲜明，扎眼又刺耳。  
这是梦——…  
Peter突然想到，他不知怎的察觉到。  
他不清楚为何自己会做这样的梦，如此鲜明…就连他现在意识到的时候下面的快感都如泉涌，使得他自己的呻吟不断传入体外。  
即使在梦里他也觉得自己拥有理智，而这份理智也因为Roman的存在而在从燃烧的身体里蒸发。他的手被Roman按入地面，触感清晰的不能再清晰。  
“这是…梦…”Peter声音哽咽，他的心底最最最清楚了，然而他不想停下。即使在梦里清醒，他也不想停下！  
突然刺激和麻痹的疼痛钻入他的脖颈，让Peter在被锁住的下体中挣扎的挺起胸口压下呼之欲出的叫喊。Roman吸出他体内的血液，滚烫的宛如要灼烂Peter的肌肤。  
对方的舔舐以及吮吸在湿热喘息的唇下不断游走于Peter的伤口中，丝丝疼痛如带电的针头刺入他的胸口，腹部，肠道，包裹他们彼此相连的地方。  
Peter一个哆嗦释放了出来，但是被咬住的脖子没让他扭动起腰部，憋住的快感差点让Peter意识恍惚泛黑。  
“Roman，这是…梦…”不管多么舒服和真实，Peter都无法接受这个真相带来的恐惧，似乎下一秒他就怕体内被放空。  
“对，这是梦，Peter…我知道，”Roman抬起头舔了舔沾满血液的嘴角。他的下巴被红色浸染，可是他却满足的在嘴角画了弧度，“但是我真的在。”  
他们又一次共享了梦，然而这次如此不同。  
他们从没想过会有这样的一天…预示什么？也许只是单纯预示了他们最心底的欲望。  
“别出去！”Peter扣紧手指尝试捉住Roman让其不要退出，第一次他如此渴望梦不要消失。  
可他们都知道他们要醒了，感觉变得淡薄稀释。刚才残留的温度和快感就好像用针管从他们体内抽离似的，虚假的感觉使得Peter起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
Roman摇头满脸无奈，他尝试压低身子靠近渴望的人，然而彼此在对方视线中都开始模糊。Roman下面的真实感变得轻盈而不结实，他口中的血液也失去了味道，如此痛苦的体验。  
“我去找你，”Roman突然说，他已经感觉不到身体。  
“来找我，”Peter点头，他的目光泛白此刻遮挡住了Roman的面容好似他是被水浸过的油彩。  
“我需要你，Peter，”Roman的声音虚渺，“就现在！我去找你！”

…

Peter在自己床上挣扎醒来，果然是梦。他太阳穴不停跳动，此刻依旧是深夜，而拉起的窗帘已经连月亮的微弱银光也拒之门外。  
Peter身子如同烂泥似的瘫在床上，而汗水相当应景的湿透了他的衣物和床单。Peter差不多是滚着才下了床，如此狼狈必然要归咎于刚才的春梦。他发现不光梦里真实，就连他身体也有反应。大腿打颤，底裤下面全湿，他简直不敢相信自己竟然不靠碰触单靠梦境就会射…  
当然这也不能反驳一个事实，那就是共享的梦反映出Roman真的想要上了他的意愿。  
不管是不是凌晨三点，总之Peter还是去冲了一个澡。他秒速的擦过身子和腿间，头发用手揉了两把。他迫不及待的套上一件单薄的衬衫，揪了新裤子们套上，蹬了鞋踏到屋子外的杂草地上。  
一切只因为初醒前Roman说会来找他。  
Peter等不了，他攀上石梯跑进没有人的公路，他感觉臀部后方在抽搐。走动带来颠簸让他很快又要出汗，惹得他胸口错乱。  
很快车灯的明亮和轱辘的摩擦传来，Peter感觉自己眼睛不自觉的睁大希望看清来人。  
Roman舍弃了他心爱的敞篷车，那用黑夜的光彩掩盖起来的藏蓝色轿车带着金属的暗光。Roman一个方向盘打出了公路，拐入到一侧树林前的空地上刹住了位置。  
在Peter滑下公路跑过去的时候Roman已经甩关车门转过身。真不知道他是怎么可以这样快速并且整理的穿好身上的衣物出门的，甚至连黑色的大衣都没忘拿，和Peter随意套上的薄料完全不同。  
Roman脱去大衣双手抓住衣领，将黑色厚重的外套撩去空中。衣摆划过Peter头顶，在他还未刹住车的时候落在了他的肩头将他裹了起来。随后Peter感觉到对方的双臂以及衣服形成的圈将他包围，接着Roman一用力边将Peter用大衣兜了起来拐向轿车玻璃窗边。  
隔着深色的布料Peter被Roman拘束的按在车上，紧接着Roman的吻随即到来。Peter没有从衣服下面挣扎出来，他回应了对方却知道这远远不够对方想要的，因此当Roman的牙齿滑动并且刺入他的肌肤时Peter并不意外。  
“你的皮肤很凉，”Roman舔了舔沾满Peter血液的嘴唇，透过夜晚望入那双如同月亮般不受夜晚拘束的海浪色双眼。  
“我很冷，”Peter细细胡渣下面的嘴唇动了动，他穿过因为刚才动作而滑落眉前的发丝盯着高出自己半头多的人。  
“我也开始冷了，”Roman咕哝，毕竟他的外套也不在身上，“这就是车的用途。”  
Peter坐入打开的后车座向里方退去，Roman紧随其后钻入车内带上门。即使再怎么好的轿车对于后座要做的事情都是过于拥挤，两个人的呼吸也被扩大不少。  
Roman的吮吸带着疼痛从Peter脖子上传过，血液的温度宛如岩浆在他冻僵的皮肤上形成红色裂痕。Peter承受上方人的重量，他尽可能躺在后座上，却随着双人座位中间的分隔他的腰被托起，后背抵在凹下的坐垫中。  
他们把脱掉的裤子丢在座位下面，Peter的双腿间因为梦的感觉不断分泌出来的黏液早就弄湿了他的股间，抽动的穴口随着积压和摩擦发出黏着性的水声。  
Roman的手指依旧残留着空气的温度，在探入下方时迫使Peter浑身一抖。他紧紧抿住嘴唇，手不安分的捉住Roman的肩膀让自己吃下对方增加的手指。  
“你依旧留着梦里的感觉？”Roman俯视着下方人模糊的脸部轮廓问，他很清楚Peter还没从梦里的快感中恢复，下方湿润的程度和吞下手指的速度就能清楚，“但这是现实，Peter。”  
“少废话，”Peter有些不满的瞪过去。  
“对不起…”Roman很快察觉到了对方的气氛于是道歉，并作为歉意而抽出了手指转而替换进去自己的分身。  
插入的速度并不慢，但是也不难。Peter大概都没从刚才的情况里抽出思维，再次被真实地填满让Peter舒服的几乎浑身发抖。他如同幼狼一样发出呜咽，抬头少见的管Roman索要了一个吻，那里还带着他的血味呢。  
他们的动作弄得后座吱吱响，似乎上好品质的汽车座位也承受不住他们两个人猛烈的动作。Peter当然知道车震是什么，只是他从来没如此强烈地感受过，就好像轱辘会被他们挤压爆似的。  
Roman顶入的很猛烈，车子的密闭也封不住Peter的呻吟。即使Peter并不喜欢自己这么容易被Roman牵着鼻子走，可惜他就是留不住兴奋带跑的理智和控制能力。Peter甚至需要抬起一只手顶在头顶奋力的按压在头侧的车门上才能保证自己不会撞到车门，Roman冲击他的力度几乎可以让他单手捏碎车门把手。  
他们前后晃动，上下摇摆，动作有力而且染满了荷尔蒙味道的汗水。Roman可喜欢Peter这样呻吟，他奖赏自己一样吮吸上桀骜不驯的吉普赛小狼滚动吞咽的喉头。Peter被惹得扭动头部，脚趾因为激动而紧紧并在一起向内侧扣住，这至少可以帮他避开不会提到车顶的几率。  
Roman欣赏自己男友的气息，透过玻璃洒下来的月光那种灰白即视感使得Peter格外迷人。Roman在感觉下几乎失控，他再次咬住了Peter另一边干净的脖子，美味的血液就和它的主人一样可口。  
Roman让自己卡入的更深，他压低自身靠入Peter好让自己的动作不至于擦到车顶弄伤自己。他的手划过Peter富有男性健硕却不失光滑的腰线，攥住对方的分身感受掌心里的坚硬和胀大。  
Roman比Peter释放的要快，因为Peter的内部比梦中的还要热和湿。这都来不及做什么保险措施，Roman一股脑全都注入了进去。Peter眼前差点泛黑，他捉住Roman的手用了很大力气，弄的Roman在那一瞬间呻吟声比往日高出许多。Peter被热流带动，他几乎无法连续发出呼吸，小腹抽动使得他弯曲身子发出很大的呻吟。  
然而这次的结果和往日相差甚远，就在他感觉要释放出来的时候一下子被Roman握紧。Roman的拇指堵在了Peter的发泄口，疼痛让Peter倒吸一口气闷哼出来。  
“好痛！”Peter咬牙后怒吼出来，他不敢相信Roman竟然这样对待自己，“你到底要做什么？！”  
Roman赶紧安慰对方的抚摸上Peter的脸，可被Peter恼火别头甩开了他的手。Roman万般无奈，可是他没有离开Peter的体内，“这是我偷偷开出来的，我们不能弄脏车座，要不然会被我母亲发现我们做了什么。”  
“你说我会弄脏你们家的车座？！”Peter声音扭曲，几乎气得脸发红。  
“…弄湿，”虽然Roman清楚现在纠正也没什么好结果。  
“Fuck you，Roman！”  
Roman现在急需抚平恋人的心，而他也不甘愿放自己的小狼走掉。他知道Peter很难受，他拇指可以感受到对方几乎按耐不住溢出来的黏液，“我不会浪费你一滴的，我保证。”  
Roman低头深深吻了一下Peter，即使从吻里他也能感觉出来Peter因为心情很差没有回应的动作。但是Roman知道他的计划可以行得通，于是他从Peter后面抽出，“我需要垫上点东西，你先忍住。”  
“够了，Roman！是你把我里面弄得都是，你竟然让我兜着它们？！”Peter恨不得现在变成狼一口咬掉恋人的分身。  
“就一下…”Roman不给予更多理财，他从下面大衣里掏出来自己的围巾缠绕铺开在车座上，和Peter的情况相比这条围巾根本不值一提。  
“Go to the hell！”Peter要被Roman弄糊涂了。他维持着双脚弯曲抬起下体的动作，头仰到座位上，腰部酸痛得让他几乎无法正常呼吸。但是即使再怎么努力憋着，他的穴口都不可能有个门关上，“我控制不了，Roman！快点，流出来了…Shit！你怎么不说你自己的东西会弄脏你们家的车座？”  
Roman抬头给了Peter一个最好还是别这时候吵架的目光，接着放下对方的腿让吉普赛小狼松下那艰辛的腰坐到围脖上。Peter努力撑起身子，他的眼神威胁着Roman让对方最好快点松开自己。Roman松开Peter的时候Peter才发觉胃里的那半口气憋了多久，而忍到极限的分身闷痛得要命。  
“你最好快点给我解决掉！”Peter让自己声音带着命令，虽然他喘息极度痛苦。他的分身肿到极致，红而坚硬，几乎可以让他忘记什么叫“放松”。和Roman认识这么多个月，做朋友也那么长时间，他还从来没在这么羞耻的事情上对Roman发过火。  
听着因为难受而用吉普赛语骂了什么的Peter，Roman再次小心的碰触Peter，接着含了上去。温暖的口腔让Peter抬手捉住了门框上侧借力，空气的温度在就被他抛之脑后。  
套上裤子的Roman蹲在干草地上，他舌头在内部接住滑落的精液并且打着转安抚对方。已经几乎失去忍耐能力的Peter在挑逗中没几下就射了出来，Roman竟然没有躲开反而快速地喝了下去。  
“Damn it，Roman？！”这把Peter吓了一跳，他用手指拨开的发丝下蓝色的眼睛满满的担心。然而相对的，Roman的深色眼睛反而很淡定。  
“你竟然喝下去了？！你应该吐出来！”虽然不想承认自己的东西不是什么危险的液体，不过他还是更担心Roman的身体情况。  
Roman抬起手本来想用袖子擦，可是最终还是从兜里拿出来了餐巾抹过嘴，毕竟上面除了白浊还有血渍，无一例外都来自Peter，“其实还好，腥咸…但是很正常。”  
“狼人也是健康正常的，”Peter翻了一白眼，看来伴侣没什么问题。  
“我不会出现什么情况的。”  
“如果你拉肚子就不要怪我，”Peter不知道现在什么心情。首先他还没从刚才车座子问题上灭干净火，然后高潮的快感让他现在还腰以下都在余波里颤抖，随后他对于Roman着急和担心，在加上此刻对方弄得他又气又好笑，几乎复杂得让Peter快炸了。  
Roman看得出来对方的样子，他性感的嘴唇此时挂上弧度。他棱角分明的面容于阴暗的光线中挂着侵略性，这让Peter被寒意和燥热包裹。Roman站起腿，脸从Peter的小腹上移，鼻头擦过对方的腹线，最后用嘴叼住那乳头摆弄。  
Peter被突如其来的行为弄得不知道如何回应，他撑着身子的双手也因为胸口敏感的触觉而发抖。低头看过去，Roman白皙的面容释放着占有欲，有质感而且高挑带着硬朗线条让Peter几乎以不开目光，不过下一秒胸口的袭击就让他仰头叫出声。  
Roman就知道自己会成功，他眯起眼睛深邃的眼睛随着吮吸余光里滑过肿胀的乳首。Peter那份湿润和光滑在光线里如此迷人，Roman修长的手指已经无法停止抚摸。

…

最后他们在车里呆到了早上，两个人叠加在后座上。Roman霸占了车子后面的全部空间，抱着跨坐在自己分身上面的Peter。他们就这样维持彼此相结合的姿势，选择了安静来满足他们每分每秒。  
最开始的时候Roman几乎不放过Peter早已被他弄得红肿的胸口，他的吻痕布满了对方的脖子和锁骨，而乳首早已肿得不行。  
接着发软的小狼趴到了伴侣的怀里，他腹部收紧揉搓着内部的硬物，全面的按摩着。他们两个人鼻子里都发出来享受的哼声，相互把下巴抵在对方肩头，闭眼将感官集中在了下侧。  
Roman很好心的给爱人赤裸的身子披上了外套，那是Peter拥有的还算不错的外套之一，他平日很喜欢穿。  
裹好了恋人后Roman那修长的手臂将其圈在怀里不再放开。和之前的疯狂以及渴望不同，他们这次进行的即缓慢又绵长，安静下他们慢慢享受着在一起的时光。  
Roman温柔而小心的扭动下面，让他硬挺的肉棒在对方坐入最深的顶端里画着圈，带动对方的肠壁一同在对方体内跳着舞。Peter只是不停喘息发出细微的响动，他的腰伴随着Roman的动作做出微弱的回应，和对方彼此摩擦感觉着快感渗透过肌肤的每颗细胞。  
“我们不用去学校了，”Roman亲吻对方脖子上的伤疤，那里血已经止住。  
天空的鱼肚白很快有了颜色，那种淡蓝和Peter的眼睛很接近，却没有那么明亮反而如同刚睡醒。  
Peter覆盖着细汗的肉体缠绕着Roman，他的头发不规则的滑落遮挡在脸上，使得他并不在乎的用耳侧蹭着对方的发鬓，“学校什么的不需要…”  
“但是我需要赶紧换车。”  
“你不能出去…”Peter不知道自己何时变得那么要求Roman了，但他现在真的不能抽空自己。他觉得自己甚至可以三天都维持这个姿势，即使睡觉都能让Roman留在体内，“留在我的里面。”  
Roman和Peter的严肃请求不同，他享受的笑出来看着对方抬起身望过来的眼神，用自己白皙的手指帮对方拨开刘海，“我换完车就找你，我们可以继续。我自己的车…”  
这逗笑了Peter，听起来不错。  
“敞篷的。”


End file.
